


Toon World

by EclipseStoryWritter



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, irregular updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseStoryWritter/pseuds/EclipseStoryWritter
Summary: There are two parallel worlds. The Human and Toon worlds. When Joey Drew messed with forces he didn't full understand in an attempt to make cartoons come to life, he messed with more than he knew. Now years after the Studio closed down and Henry  has been trapped in the loop, a new character makes her way onto the scene. Will her presence help right the wrongs of Joey Drew? Or will things spiral out of control? Well, only one way to find out.
Relationships: Bendy/OC
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

** Neko Inkwell POV. **

There are two parallel worlds. The Human world and the Toon world. The Human world builds the studious and creates the cartoons. When this happens, studious appear in the Toon world. When a character is created they materialize within the Toon studio. There they stay to make cartoons. When the humans create the final episode, the Toons within the studio leave the building to go live their lives within the Toon world. Sure, sometimes reboots of a cartoon are made. In which case the Toon cast only returns to the studio to make new episodes.

Sadly not all characters form within the studio. On very rare occasions a Toon will form outside the studio. This only happens when the producers outright reject a completed design. These cartoons are known as the Rejected. Life isn’t easy for one of them. Since they never got on to the screen, even as a background character, no one knows what to expect from them. Were they meant to be a protagonist? A villain? Or even a background character?

Because no one knows, many aren't even willing to take the chance. The only ones that might give a Rejected a chance would be hero characters. That is IF a Rejected could get to them. Normally background characters chase the Rejected away before they can even SPEAK to a main character.

How do I know so much about the Toon world you might ask? Simple really I'm a Toon myself. A Rejected to be more specific. The names Neko. Neko Inkwell. I’m a rejected Toon from Joey Drew Studios.

It's been years since I was formed outside the studio. Today is the day the last episode will play, and I have mixed feelings about it. On one hand, I’ll finally have a chance to be accepted into a home, and to meet what would have been my friends and family. On the other, the studio is closing down. I won’t be able to enjoy the cartoon adventures Bendy and his friends go through on the screen anymore. Sill, I waited in anticipation just outside the studio. Soon, the sun was setting in the Toon world.

Yet Bendy and the others had not come out.

The door remained closed.

It stayed like that for 30 years before I decided to do what no Rejected had done before.

I chose to go inside a studio.


	2. Chapter 1

** Neko Inkwell POV.  **

There I was, just outside the studio door. It has been one year since I decided to venture into the studio. I spent that time preparing. I filled my hamper space with various gags and weapons. I even obtained a bag of holding that I stuffed with food, medical supplies and the few belongings I had. Taking a deep breath I opened the door and walked inside.

SLAM! The door shut behind me causing me to jump out of my skin, literally. I sighed as I put my skin back on, making sure to secure it tightly to my bones. The joys of being a cartoon right? That done, I looked around the poorly lit hallway. Old posters adorned the walls and the floor creaked under my new weight.

"Ahhhaaa…." Someone groaned. I blinked looking down. On the floor in front of me was a man. Last I checked there wasn't any characters that looked like him in Bendy's cartoon. So where did he come from? I walked forward and crouched down shaking the man's shoulder. His eyes opened as he sat up. He blinked before looking at me with wide eyes and scrambled back until he hit the wall.

** Henry's POV.  **

Waking back up at the entrance of the studio is never a fun experience. However it had always remained the same, until now. This time I had woken up to a female demon toon who looked somewhat familiar. She had long black hair, amber eyes, black bat wings and a thin whiplike tail. She also had black cat ears, sharp pointed teeth and two small horns on her head.

I felt like I knew her but I couldn’t place it until she spoke.

“Henry?” My eyes widened in recognition.

“Neko? But how?”

She took on a saddened expression. “After Joey rejected my design I formed outside the studio in the Toon world. I’ve waited 31 years for the other Toons to join me outside. But they never came, so I decided to find out what was going on.”

Her explanation confused me. Toon world? Formed outside the studio? The other Toons could only mean Bendy and the Gang, but where were they? I certainly haven't seen them as their design had meant.

“I have no clue what your talking about.”

She blinked slightly confused before a look of realization dawned on her.

"There are two worlds. The Human world is the one you know. The Toon world is where we are now. It's where the Toons live while cartoons are being made. Once the cartoon plays its last episode the Toons leave the studio for the first time to explore the world outside. As a Rejected, I formed outside the studio. This is the first time since I was designed that I have been in the studio."

Her ears and tail drooped in sadness. I couldn't help but reach out and rub one of her ears. She instantly perked up when I spoke.

"I understand. You want to find out why the others never arrived. Even after the studio closed they didn't arrive. I'll do my best to help but I doubt it'll be easy." I pulled my hand back and stood up."I'll explain what I know and you can do the same as we walk. We aren't getting any closer to either of our goals just sitting here." so we did.

I explained how I’ve been stuck in a time loop after I received a letter from Joey Drew and came to visit the studio as a result. She then told me all about the Toon world as she knew it. As we entered the animation room that was added after I left the studio she stopped talking to look around.

I watched as a look of wonder filled her eyes while she danced around the work tables looking at Bendy’s designs. She stopped in front of the Bendy cutout, however the look of wonder disappeared to be replaced with something else. Was she blushing? Am I imagining things? Maybe she’s sick? “Something wrong Neko?” I asked worried.

She gave me a confused look. “Why would there be? I mean if this is how Bendy actually looks than I can see why he's considered a darlen devil.” She than lost the wistful look to deadpan, “Plus you literally designed me as a love interest for Bendy in your mind.”

Oh. right. I did do that didn’t I? Well I might want to tell her now before she gets her hopes up. “Sadly, Bendy hasn’t looked on model since this whole mess with the studio began. At least not with me around.”

“Oh.” she drooped, before perking up again. “I guess that means we’ll have one more thing to look into than.” I don’t think there’s much that can keep this Toon down. It’s somewhat refreshing after all the depressing stuff that’s happened lately.

Soon we continued on and arrived in the room the Ink Machine would appear. With practiced ease I placed the power cells in and pulled the lever. The Ink Machine slowly rose from the dark pit in the center of the room and stopped in full view, ominous as hell.

I don’t know what I was expecting from Neko but the hissing wasn’t it. Her ears were pulled back and there was a look of pure despise in her eyes. I raised an eyebrow at her actions but remained quiet as she took to explaining without prompt. “An Ink Machine?! A beeping INK MACHINE! That's whats WRONG with this Studio? Whose BRIGHT IDEA WAS IT TO ADD THIS THING TO THE STUDIO!”

“Explanation please Neko.” I sighed in exasperation not fully understanding what got her worked up. Until I learned I was in the Toon world I believed the Machine was generating the studios current looks, however with new knowledge I figured it was just an ordinary machine that produced an excessive amount of ink. Apparently, I was wrong about this assumption and Neko was about to tell me why.

She huffed and crossed her arms, still glaring at the machine as she explained. “The Ink Machine does more than produce ink. It traps souls in the ink itself. In the human world if someone is killed than doused in ink from the machine they’ll be forced into the Toon world where the ink does one of three things. The first thing is the most common, the souls will simply be stuck in a puddle of ink. The next is slightly better, really the best of the three options, the ink will form a new body for them. If they stabilize in their new body they’ll turn into Toons. The final, and absolute WORST option is the ink will force a soul into the body of an already existing Toon. causing said Toon and Soul to fight constantly for control of the body.”

“Understandable. But how do you know this? Is this a common thing in the Toon world?”

She looked at me confusion in her eyes. “No this hasn’t ever happened before. I have no idea how I know this. If I had to guess, it’s because I still have a slight connection to the Studio in the Human world. But that would be impossible unless my design is still intact there.”

“Well … I could never bring myself to destroy your design. So I hid them in a secret compartment in my desk. As for the machine, we’ll have to start it up to continue forward. There never really was a choice in that matter in the previous loops. Sorry.”

“FINE! But we Will find a way to destroy that THING! Especially sense as long as it remains in tact the loop will continue and all exist blocked.” her tail flicked in annoyance as she said this, but I can’t blame her. I don’t want to be trapped here any longer.

We soon went about collecting the items necessary to start up the machine. However, I was doing my best to avoid the dead Boris for as long as possible. If Neko acted badly to the Machine, how badly would she react to the dead Toon?

What was cute, in my opinion, was how she reacted to the plush Bendy. She fawned over it and demanded she get to keep the toy like a small child. She nearly burst into tears when I told her why she couldn’t keep it. She probably would have if I didn’t tell her about the toy factory further in the studio that would have plushies she COULD keep.

Of course, all good things must come to an end, and soon we had only one room left to retrieve the last item. The dead Boris room. This time I had expected the outburst. I expected the crying, the hissing and the overall fit the cat demon toon would have. It never happened. Instead she asked who killed Boris in a slightly bored tone. I blinked surprised. “That’s all? No crying over the death of another Toon? You just want to know who did this?”

“Well yea? It’s not like a Toon can die. Not without acetone that is. We just respone / reappear somewhere else otherwise.”

That was not what I was expecting. However it does explain what happened to me whenever I died. Does that mean I’m a Toon now? Or is it just because I’m in the Toon world? Bah! I’ll think about it later.

“I think Alice is responsible for this. Or at least Susie thinking she’s Alice. It gets confusing.”

She shrugged her shoulders in response. “Ok. Let’s just go now. There’s nothing we can do about this anyway.”

We continued on in silence. Placing the items on their pedestals. Fixing the ink pressure. And finally turning on the horrid machine. I glanced at Neko as we walked back to the Ink Machine room before looking forward with determination I hadn't felt for a long while. The Toon had grown on me in the short time we’ve known each other.

“Hey kid, it’s probably for the best if I carried you on my back for a while. Things are about to get dangerous.”

She gave me an annoyed glare in response. “Who you callin kid?! Last I checked I was at least 35 years old! Granted I never age… BUT THAT’S BESIDES THE POINT!” she continued to grumble as she climbed on my back for safety.

We arrived to a boarded up room. Just like always. A few more steps closer and out jumps the ink demon Bendy himself.

Welp. Time to run.

That’s exactly what I did, ran towards the exit, Neko clinging to my back.

“THAT WAS BENDY!?”

“YEP!” I couldn’t say more, cause just than we reached the place where I had always fell. This time was no different as we fell the typical 50 ft this place loves so much.

** Neko’s POV  **

We somehow came out of the fall without injury. There wasn’t even an imprint on the floor where we landed! This defies even cartoon physics!

My heart was racing as I clung to Henry, unable to process what I had just seen.

That was Bendy?

What had happened to him?

The Ink Machine can do a lot but even that doesn’t justify Bendy’s current state. I didn’t fully register what was going on around me until I felt Henry start trembling.

I quickly jumped off his back and looked at him in worry.

He was really pale, his eyes were darting every which way looking at something unseeable. I looked around the room we were in.

There were two coffins leaning on the wall, a boarded up door and on the floor there was one large Bendy pentagram with lit candles around it.

Henry took two steps forward, into the pentagram, before passing out with an ax limply hanging in his hand.

I took the ax and propped it against the wall before turning to Henry. I shook his shoulder in an attempt to wake him, to no success. I guess all I can do is wait for him to wake up on his own. How will I entertain myself while I wait.

Not like I have anywhere to go.

Sigh.

Let’s see what I have in my bag.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Lucky_Moon_rabbit for your Kudos. Your stories are what originally inspired me to wright my one BATIM fanfic so it mean a lot that you like what I have so far. That said, enjoy this chapter!

** Neko’s POV **

I think it’s been several weeks since Henry passed out. Either that or the author of this fic took forever to get their lazy bum in gear and actually write the thing. Please ignore my breaking of the fourth wall, I was bored. On with the story then. Henry groaned before sitting up. I can tell he isn’t fully awake yet but I can’t help but ponder if we’re gonna start every chapter with him waking up to me watching him. I sure hope not, because I don’t want to be seen as a creep. When he finally woke up enough to take in his surroundings he stood up and blinked when he noticed me.

“Neko? So I didn’t just dream you up. That’s a relief.”

“Technically you DID dream me up. Hence why I exist. However you are right in the fact that you didn’t dream up the last chapter of interactions with me. The author did that.” He looked at me confused.

“What? Chapter? Author?” I rolled my eyes in response.

“Never-mind. Just ignore what I said and chalk it up to cartoon physics. Anyway, where to next? Unless of course you want to stay in a room with coffins and a pentagram.”

He shook his head in agreement. “No, I do not. You're right about that. Let’s get going.” He picked up his ax and broke the boards blocking the door. I stretched, following Henry as he led the way down the stairs.

**CRASH!**

I blinked in surprise before looking around Henry to see what happened. Oh it was just some boards falling from the ceiling. Nothing to be afraid of, I hope. “Hay Henry, should we be worried about the ceiling coming down on our heads?”

“No. The most we’ll have to worry about when it comes to the building is the floor giving out under us and the possibility of drowning in the ink.” Well that totally takes a load off of my nerves. We continued on in silence until we reached the next room. The room was actually rather spacious. It had a couple more coffins, another pentagram, and what looked like a shrine dedicated to Bendy with a tape recorder. I went and pressed play, curious to see what a recorded voice sounded like.

Voice of Sammy Lawrence

He appears from the shadows to rain his sweet blessings upon me. The figure of ink that shines in the darkness. I see you, my savior. I pray you hear me. Those old songs. Yes I still play them. For I know you are coming to save me. And I will be swept into your final loving embrace. But, love requires sacrifice. Can I get an amen?

The recording sent shivers up my spine and I nearly jumped out of my skin again when a voice spoke up from behind us.

“I said, can I get an AMEN!”

My reflexes kicked in as I turned to find the source of the voice and I ended up throwing a vase from my hamper-space into the wall behind us. It shattered and fell to the floor without harming anyone, not even whoever spoke. Henry looked from the broken vase to me then back again.

“Why a vase? And where did it come from?”

I chuckled nervelessly. “It came from my hamper space and it was the first thing I grabbed. Should we get going?”

He nodded in understanding and agreement and we continued down the next hallway. At the end of the hallway was another Bendy cutout, only this one had a pentagram on the wall behind it. It both fascinated me and creeped me out. Sure Bendy is a demon, heck even I am part demon, however something just told me that pentagrams like this shouldn’t be in the Toon world. I turned away and followed Henry to the next hallway. The floor was covered in ink and it was so deep I would probably have to swim just to get across. Henry scooped me up into his arms without a word as he stepped into the large puddle. I watched as the ink came up to his waist. Yep! I definitely would have had to swim seeing as I’m only slightly taller than Henry’s hip. My ears flicked forward as I heard a familiar voice. The voice of Sammy came from the hallway in front of us. I couldn’t make out any of the words though do to the ink splashing around Henry’s legs. As I saw Sammy walk into view I shouted in frustration.

“DID YOU HAVE TO SNEAK UP ON US EARLIER!” He continued walking like he didn’t hear me.

“Well he’s rude isn’t he.” I remarked looking towards Henry.

“Don’t worry about it. He is always like this.” Henry replied a little exasperated due to his former coworker’s attitude. We continued on to the next hallway. Is this place nothing but hallways? Seriously it’s like we’ve been in a hallway most of this chapter so far! Anyway, as soon as Henry reached a place with no ink I jumped out of his arms and onto the wooden floor. I looked to where Sammy disappeared only to see a dead end, and yet another Bendy cutout with a pentagram on the wall. “ Is that…?” I looked at the shelves next to the cutout curiously before brightening in excitement and darting over.

“IT IS! IT’S BACON SOUP! I’VE ALWAYS WANTED TO TRY THIS STUFF!” quickly I grabbed a can and sharpened my nails into claws. Then I used my sharpened nails to open the lid of the can and began chugging down the liquid inside. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Henry look at me with a slightly disturbed look before shaking his head as he went to do something else. Witch is fine with me. I wanted to eat as much of this stuff as possible. I’m sure he’ll let me know when it’s time to go.

** Henry’s POV.  **

I was slightly disturbed to see the cat demon toon guzzle down bacon soup like she hadn't eaten in days. But who am I to judge. Maybe she really hadn't eaten in days. From what she has told me of her life outside the studio has been like it is certainly possible. While she ate I decided to get some work done so I went on the hunt for the buttons. For some reason they only work after I first come into this hallway. On the bright side they are always hidden in the same locations. I came back to Neko’s location about five minutes later to see that she was finishing off the last bacon soup can on the entire shelf.

That was like 35 CANS within FIVE MINUTES! What sort of monster is she?! Granted I knew she wasn’t human but is it normal for Toons to eat mass quantities at a time? It’s been awhile since I’ve seen a cartoon so I don’t know. I decided to ignore it for my own sanity and went and pulled the lever to lift the shudders leading to the next section of the studio. The floor and walls shook as the shudder opened slowly. Once it was opened, I turned to call Neko over to see her appear right next to me. I jumped in surprise startled at her sudden appearance, I didn’t hear her move. Did she teleport? I broke out of my internal musings when she spoke.

“Hey, Henry are you going to break down the boards covering the doorway or what?”

“Oh, right. I'll get right to it then.” I walked forward to the next door and used the ax to clear the path before stepping inside the music department with Neko following close behind. I went to the power switch and flipped it on only to hear a screech back in the main room of the department. I tightened my grip on the ax and rushed back to see Neko smash a searcher with a large hammer. As the searcher dissipated into an ink puddle I looked around the room. There were several anvils submerged in the newly formed ink puddles and some of the puddles had wooden signs sticking out that said ‘I surrender!’.

“What happened here?” I looked at Neko confused. She looked at me with a wide grin.

“Nothing to worry about. These guys just wanted to play with me once the light turned on. It seemed they weren’t familiar with the game dodgeball anvil style. Their loss.” She shrugged nonchalantly.

“Remind me to never make you angry.” She tilted her head in confusion.

“I wasn’t angry though.” I just shook my head not willing to think about the implications that meant.

“Anyway we need to check the trash cans for the janitors keys in order to get into the closet. I can never remember the pass-code to Sammy’s sanctuary so we have to listen to the code found in the closet.” She gave a salute. “Sir yes sir!” then she dashed off in a random direction.

I guess I shouldn’t be worried. She did just take out several searchers all by herself within seconds. I went in the other direction and started looking for Wally’s keys. You would think with how many times I've done this I would have memorized the pass-code by now but nope. I have had lots of other things on my mind. Like finding an exit or saving Boris from Alice. Sadly I didn’t find the keys by the time I reached the locked closet door. I was about to turn back and re-look for the keys when Neko startled me.

“I HAVE FOUND THE KEYS CAPTAIN HENRY!” I turned to see Neko dressed in an army outfit proudly displaying the keys in her hands. I took the keys from her with shaky hands. If this was the human world I might have died from fright by now. Scratch that I might still die from fright even here in the Toon world.

Anyway, I opened the door and listened to the tape with the pass-code on it. Let’s see… banjo, drum, bass and bass. When I turned to tell Neko the next step I found she was no longer in an army outfit but the same close she was wearing when we first met. She wore, black boots, white shorts with white suspenders and purple shirt. Now that I think about it the shirt is the first color other than black, white and yellow I’ve seen in this studio. How did I not notice this sooner. Maybe I should question this later.

Now we have to get going. “Hey Neko, do those wings of yours work?” I asked while pointing out the small bat wings that hovered behind her. She smiled in response.

“Yep! Granted I can’t fly very high but I can glide and hover.”

“That’s fine. Can you go up the projection booth while I go to the recording studio and turn on the projector?”

“Sure!” She agreed and dashed off to compete the job I gave her. I went to the recording studio and looked up to where Neko was. I waved giving her the signal to turn on the projector before rushing to play the needed instruments in the correct order. The projector turned off as the shudders to Sammy’s sanctuary opened with a loud rumble. Neko jumped from the booth and safely glided down to land next to me.

**Neko’s POV**

I followed Henry into a room with a desk with music sheets on it on one side and a toilet clogged with ink on the other. There was a wheel on the wall attached to some pipes that Henry headed straight towards without even looking at the rest of the room or even reading the words written on another wall. He turned the wheel then turned back to me.

“Neko. when we leave this room there will be a bunch of Searchers ready to attack. Searchers are those ink beings you fought earlier. And Sammy will be watching from the balcony above. So it might be for the best if you don’t fight and show off your skills.”

I nodded in acceptance before an idea struck. A light bulb appeared over my head for a second then I spoke my idea to Henry. “Hey, Henry. Will Sammy be much of a problem for us later on?” He looked at me solemnly and nodded.

“Yes he will.” I grinned in response and pulled out a box from my hamper-space.

“Then I’ll just give him this!”

He looked at the box confused. “How will a toy help us?”

I smiled as music began to play in the background. I took a deep breath and sang and danced in order to give the best explanation possible.

I can't sleep, Leap out of bed Creep down the hall, Sneak down the steps Into the creepy, creaky basement And discreetly peek at my gifts Open up, what could it be That motor mouth, those rosy cheeks A baby talking tattletale who battles without fail Don't tattle on me Don't tattle on me Cause mama' sleeping And mama's scary No don't you speak Or I might scream Cause if she finds you Who knows what she'll do Hide and seek under the tree Red glowing eyes are all i see Maternal stocker by the stockings Matricidal children plotting Charge you, brush you, feed you treats Hey who who's the toy here, you or me Infernal presence in there presents Unsettled machine Don't tattle on me Don't tattle on me Cause mama's listening And mom's scary No don't you speak Or I might scream Cause if she finds you Who knows what she'll do Wound up like a VHS Shook up and I am in distress Locked up in a cardboard box Broke up like a shattered Pot Wake up from a bad, bad dream Strung up like a Christmas tree Messed up so she got recalled Shut up And don't tattle on me Don't tattle on me Cause mama's watching And mama's scary Don't make a peep Or I might scream Because if she find you You know what she'll do So don't tattle on me Ha Ha!

Henry was looking at me like I was crazy when I finished the song. Wait… has he not heard a Toon sing something for explanations before?

“What was that?” He hasn’t! He really hasn’t! Or maybe he has and just doesn't realize it?

“Toons often sing songs as a way of either introducing themselves or explaining something. Have NONE of the Toons you’ve met done the same thing? If not then things are worse than I thought.”

He thought about it for a second before shaking his head. “I’ve heard some of the Toons sing before. I just didn’t realize it was a thing Toon’s do normally.”

I sighed in relief. “That’s good. Now if we give Sammy the tattle-tail he’ll hopefully be too busy with it to bother with us. I’m so glad I was able to get this one without going to Horror Isles. I much rather prefer digging through Trash Ville than possibly dying multiple times.”

“Horror Isles? Trash Ville? Are these places in the Toon world?”

“Yep! And this studio is located in the city of Sillyvision. Maybe when we leave the studio we can travel the world.”

Henry gave a small smile at the thought. “Hea. Let’s do that. But for now stay behind me. When we leave this room we’ll be attacked.”

I followed Henry out of the sanctuary. Suddenly loud groans filled the air as Searchers emerged from nowhere. I peeked from behind Henry and excitement filled me at the sight of my previous ‘playmates’. A large sharp tooth grin made its way onto my face as I forgot Henry’s warning. I jumped out in front of Henry excitedly.

“You want to play with me! I KNEW YOU LIKED DOGE THE ANVIL!”

The naturally black Searchers turned chalk white at my words and promptly fled the room. Disappointment filled me at the sight before I remembered Sammy. That’s right I have a present for him. I looked up at the balcony to see Sammy silently watching us. My grin returned as I flew up in front of him.

“Here Sammy. A gift for you for all your hard work. Enjoy!” I left the box in front of him on the ledge and glided back to Henry.

He seemed to be in a daze so I took hold of his free hand and tugged. “Come on Henry Let’s go.” He snapped out of his daze and led the way.

For the next half an hour we explored the sick bay looking for a missing valve, played a game of tag with a shy Searcher with a cool hat, and finally got access to Sammy’s office to flip the switch to get rid of the ink. In the office there was a music box that I couldn’t help but play. Henry didn’t seem to care for the music but I loved the tune and couldn’t help but imagine the words that go with the music. It probably goes something like this ‘Build up our machine you die tonight.’ granted these lyrics would most likely be why Henry doesn't like the song if he actually heard the words. Wonder why he doesn't like the song then… questions for another time I suppose.

Henry seemed surprised when we made it to the exit door that we had worded so hard to uncover from the ink. We entered the door only for Henry to slump when we entered the next room. With a groan he explained what was wrong. “This is just the room Sammy would have used to ‘sacrifice me to the ink demon’. As far as I know there is no exit on this level.”

“We aren't just looking for an exit though remember? We are also looking for a way to free everyone from the studio.”

Henry looked down at me and smiled. “Yea. Your right. Maybe this is for the best anyway. Come on let’s go.” He led the way once more. Chopping down anything in our path with the ax. Then suddenly the ax broke leaving Henry weaponless once more. To make things worse that’s when Bendy decided to jump out from the large puddle of ink in front of us. We had no choice but to turn and run in the other direction with me slightly ahead of Henry I lead the way back towards the only path available. We ended up in a room filled with plush toys. Henry was able to barricade the door before Bendy caught up as well. As Henry was catching his breath I took it upon myself to shove all plushies I could into my bag of holding. Once done Henry led the way once more into the next room. Who we saw next came as a surprise to me. I had never met him in person before but I immediately recognized that snout and those overalls.

“BORIS!”

**Bonus Scene Sammy’s POV.**

Ever since I opened that box my life has changed. I no longer had the time to beg to my Lord for freedom. I once tried to just leave the horrible beast from the box at a random place. But it was no use. It would follow me hiding in the darkest corners, waiting. It demands attention, food and demands I play with it. I have no choice. I have no wish to discover whoever this Mama person is as she sounds terrifying. If I don’t comply with its demands it begins to shriek at an unbearable pitch, its eyes glow an eerie blood red and it seems to grow sharpened teeth. All I know is I MUST keep this thing this Tattle-tail happy, or else. I hope my Lord doesn't mind. Or that He’ll come to save me from this BEAST in toy form, even at the cost of me staying in this inky abyss I call a body. Oh no… it's demanding to be fed again, and I’m out of beacon soup.

This is hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the tattle tail song. I just like the music.


End file.
